1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler having varying or changing water outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sprinklers comprise a water outlet which may be rotated for allowing the outlet water to sprinkle for a wider range. The distal area to the sprinkler normally covers a wider range or area and requires much more water for sprinkling the whole area, and the area closer to the sprinkler normally covers a less range or area and requires less water for sprinkling the closer area. However, the quantity of the outlet water may not be changed or adjusted, such that the distal area may not be supplied with much water and the closer area to the sprinkler may not be supplied with less water.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprinklers.